


Accidental Overdose

by ani_babe93



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: And a plot bunny strikes before I can get rid of it, M/M, This is what happens when I have no internet for two weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_babe93/pseuds/ani_babe93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly fucked up. Now he has to try and deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Overdose

Sly pinned Sei against their bedroom wall, a wicked grin settling on his lips. Sei whimpered lowly in the back of his throat, forcing his ass backwards and rubbing it forcefully against Sly's swelling crotch. Oh, how he loved to tease his submissive older brother. He would drag this encounter out as he did every time, relishing in the sweet, wanton moans he could rip from such a normally stoic person. Even when Sei decided to show emotions they were brief and often easily missed unless it was lust. Sly would only have to take a quick glance at Sei to know when the heat had come again, and he was ever quick to drag him off to some godforsaken corner or their room or wherever they could get even a semblance of the word privacy before he was ripping at Sei's clothes to get them off.  
"Sly, don't be a tease...!" he whined, feeling strong hands grip at his hips but not move. "Please, just hurry up!"  
"No need to be impatient, nii-san. Do you really want this over with already?" the younger purred back in answer. His fingers squeezed a little tighter.  
"Sly, please!" A strong shiver ran down Sly's spine. He loved the sound of Sei begging; it reminded him just how much he actually had over this slender beauty before him. "Please, I can't take it!"  
"You've never been this worked up before...what's wrong?" Sly teased. He knew full well what was wrong, he was the one who slipped the shit into his drink. Not five minutes later and he was squirming and red as a strawberry.  
"I don't know, I just feel really hot..." came Sei's shaky answer. He moaned openly when two thumbs hooked into either side of his pants and tugged at them gently. "Yes..."  
"If you feel hot then shouldn't you relax?" Sly pulled his hands away and grinned from ear to ear at the soft whine. "We don't need you overexerting yourself, nii-san."  
"Sly, please, I'm begging you! It hurts so bad, please, just hurry up and fuck me!" And that was the final tug at the thread; in a split second he had jerked Sei's shirt over his head and his pants down his hips, one hand stroking the swollen length in front of him and the other reaching beside him for lube.  
Sei swearing was arguably one of the sexiest things Sly had ever heard. To hear that soft voice say something that came out of his own mouth on a pretty much daily basis drove him halfway up the fucking wall. And he loved hearing that sound, loved it when Sei would mutter a simple, "Dammit," under his breath when he wasn't paying attention. Of course, Sei was too much of an angel to swear like he did, oh no. He wouldn't be caught dead saying those things.  
Unless, of course, he was in private with Sly and was being brutally screwed against a wall or the bed or any such other location.  
Finally Sly located the object he was looking for and he promptly popped the cap open. Another audible moan escaped Sei at the sound. He knew that one all too well and couldn't wait for what he knew was about to come. Somewhere in his mind a part of him made a joke about the sentence and the situation he was in but he was too heated to laugh openly at it.  
"You sure you want me to keep going?" Sly asked lowly, a slick finger teasingly poking at the delicate hole in front of him. "You sure you don't want me to suck you off for a bit?"  
"Sly, goddammit, if you don't hurry I'm going to-haaaaaah!" The strength nearly bled from his legs. Sly had forced his middle finger inside and was now thrusting it against his insides. "Oh, God..."  
"Yes?" Sly answered, cocky and loving the reaction he was getting. Sei was being vocal tonight, and if he didn't cut his voice he would have to be gagged. Neither of the brothers really wanted that, but they couldn't let Granny know what they were doing. She would kill them, literally and figuratively. Ren and Aoba had nearly been caught a few times themselves, the only things saving them had been either Sly or Ren covering for them and distracting Granny just long enough for them to get in order, so their other siblings owed them a few favors.  
One of which was Ren and Aoba to give them a gracious supply of lube and anything else either of them decided they wanted and/or needed for the bedroom.  
"Sly...you're teasing me..." The younger pushed another finger in and chuckled.  
"How am I teasing you, nii-san? I'm giving you what you want," he chided, slowing the pace of his hand down now. Occasionally a finger would flick or curl just right and Sei would cry out again. "Keep your voice down, if Granny hears you we're dead and you know it!"  
"I'm trying...oh God, Sly, it feels so good..." Sly watched as precum leaked out and fell to the carpeted floor beneath them.  
"Someone might come just from me fingering them, if they're not careful," he warned with a mock whine. That wasn't necessarily the intention, but if it happened then hey, it just reaffirmed Sly in what he already knew: He was a god in the bedroom.  
"Sly, please, fuck me already...I don't know how much more I can take...!" Sly moved his hand a little harder than he'd meant to at the curse and Sei flinched. "Ouch!"  
"Sorry..." Sly apologized quickly. Even drugged, if Sei decided he could easily go bother Aoba or Ren to help him get off, and that was honestly the last thing he wanted.  
"Just be a little more careful, you've got claws for nails," Sei reminded with a huff. With an expert twist of his hand Sly had Sei moaning again and forgetting that his insides had been scraped hard enough to possibly bleed. A quick check of his fingers when he pulled them out erased that fear. "Sly..."  
"Shh...I'm putting it in now," Sly said. His hand reached for the lube again and he found it gone. "Hmm? Hngh!" A wet heat had enveloped his dick, and glancing down he saw Sei bobbing up and down his length, deep black eyes hidden by equally black hair. While Sly might be good at fucking and fingering, Sei was a master of giving head, and none of the siblings could deny it. Where he'd gotten so good at such a thing they weren't sure, but none of them cared much about it to ask.  
Sei traced his tongue along the vein on the underside and Sly bit at his lip and closed his eyes. When a small pink tongue swirled teasingly around the head he sighed shakily and grabbed at ebony strands. Sly forcefully cracked an eye open just in time to see Sei take him all the way in, nose brushing against his pubes, before pulling back and licking suggestively at the tip. If Sly didn't stop him now he'd come way before he wanted to.  
"Sei, stop," he begged quietly. Sei whined but relented, pulling back with an audbile pop. "Stand back up and give me your ass."  
"Gladly," Sei breathed in answer before doing as he was told. Sly worked Sei's pants down a little lower before opening his own just enough to free his cock. He was almost considering saying "Fuck it" and just using Sei's spit as lube, but he decided against it and drizzled a generous amount on himself. His slick hands worked along his length, the sounds working Sei up more and more, forcing him to press himself harder against his sibling.  
"Hold still, nii-san. Otherwise I'll have trouble sliding in," Sly muttered, more to himself actually than to his older brother. The wandering hips still and Sly grabbed them again. He pressed himself gently against Sei's ass, hissing as the head pushed past that tight ring of muscles. They both moaned in unison at the feeling. Being surprisingly gentle Sly continued to push forward, gentle and shallow thrusts meant to work himself down to the hilt. Finally he succeeded, feeling Sei's rather nice ass flush against his hips, and groaned.  
"Fuck you're tight," he said. His voice shook, mostly in effort to keep himself from moving yet. Sei wasn't used to the abuse like the others were quiet yet; he was still fragile, and needed to be treated as such most times. Apparently, though, tonight was not one of those times, as almost immediately he began to roll his hips backwards.  
"Sly..." he said needily. "Hurry and fuck me!"  
"As you wish, Princess," Sly moaned. He squeezed the hips in his hands before beginning a brutal pace against Sei's ass, both outwardly and inwardly grinning at the sharp intake of breath from Sei. That was always a good sign. It meant he'd already found his mark. He held that angle, pulling Sei back to meet every thrust and feeling his stomach drop with every delectable moan. Sei was too perfect for his own good sometimes, especially in these instances. With every motion against him he reacted, either with a gasp or a hiss or a moan.  
Oh God, how Sly wanted to bite those pale shoulders in front of him. He wanted to mark that pale, perfect skin before him. He wanted to leave deep hickeys that wouldn't disappear for days, he wanted to leave bitemarks that wouldn't disappear for weeks. Sadly, though, that was an understood rule among them. No marks, anywhere. Tae was more intuitive than some people gave her credit for. The one time Ren had slipped up and left a hickey on the back of Aoba's shoulder she'd questioned Aoba for three hours before she became satisfied that he'd accidentally backed into a coat hanger.  
Sei suddenly tightened around Sly and he squeezed at his stomach.  
"Dammit, Sei...!"  
"Sly, it feels so damn good!" Pleasure coursed through Sei's veins and made him lightheaded. "Oh, fuck, Sly, don't stop!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it," he grunted in answer. He was afraid his nails were digging in and leaving crescent marks but he didn't care. The only thing his mind was focused on now was the amazing heat that was swallowing him up and driving him fucking insane.  
And then he felt it; the subtlest of changes in his older brother. His back began to tense along with his legs. His breathing was becoming slightly more shallow, and his long moans were turning into short outbursts. He was getting close. The drug must have made him more sensitive than he'd intended, there was no way Sly was going to be able to come that fast. He would have to hold Sei off just a little longer. His fingers curled around the base of Sei's impressive length and held it as he continued thrusting.  
"Sly...! Please, let me come...! It hurts! It fucking hurts, please, I'm begging you, let me come!" he panted. One of his hands came down to pry the other's off, but to no avail. Sly's grip was too strong. "Sly!"  
"I'm not ready yet, Sei..." he answered roughly. Sei began squirming again in an attempt at removing his brother's hand. "Sei, hold still, or I'll stop!"  
"No, please don't!" He stopped his fidgeting and looked back at Sly with lust-addled eyes. "I'm sorry..."  
"Just hold still, baby..." Sly closed his eyes and let all of his attention turn to the burning sensation beginning in the lower pit of his belly. It didn't take long between Sei's angelic moans and the rhythmic movements of his insides before Sly was teetering on the edge with him.  
"Just...a little...more...!" Sly's hand moved from around Sei's cock to wrap around his side as he came, fighting the urge to bite down on Sei's shoulder. A split second later and the heat surrounding him tightened almost enough to make it hurt as his older brother followed suit. They stood there panting for five minutes before Sly eased himself out of Sei's body.  
"Hah...hah...Worked it out of your system yet?" he asked lowly.  
"I'm still hot...I feel like I'm burning up...!" Sei whined. Even with his seed staining the wall he pressed against it in the hopes that it would cool his body off. Sly gulped. He must have given Sei too much. The way things were looking he would either have to fuck it out of him or let him suffer through it, and the smallest part of his conscience would slap him around for ages if he did either. Besides, that vigorous fucking had tired him out.  
"Let me...let me get dressed, and I'll find...Aoba or Ren," he promised.


End file.
